My star, My flame
by TheKnightShade
Summary: Three years after the event of BRS anime, Mato Kuroi and her friends had spent a peaceful live over the years and now are attending high school. But one night, a random encounter with a monster and end up being saved by an unknown boy make Mato thinks that her peaceful live will end this year. A random story, don't expect much, but still, read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I don't know what is it, so don't ask me, it just randomly came to my mind.**

 **First thing is I want to apologize to my little sis, Vanessa, because I can't continue my gift since all my inspiration had gone the moment my life become busy, but don't worry, I will keep my promise in creating a story and here we go, I just don't know where this story going to go, so give me some opinion.**

 **Well, with that being said, please read, enjoy, and review.**

 **Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

"This is beautiful, isn't it?"

The question which coming from a girl that tied her long black hair in an uneven pigtail style catches the attention of the other three girls that sat on either of her sides. Currently, the four girls are watching the 'show' that being displayed on a black night sky, the rain of shooting stars that had been going on for the past several minutes.

"Of course it is beautiful Mato, or else we won't be here this late" answered the short brown haired girl that sat beside the first girl who voiced the question with a smile on her face. The other two girls that sat on the other side of the black haired girl only show a smile as a way to say that they agree with what the brown haired girl just said. Mato only replied her friends' response with a big grin on her face before she focuses her attention back to the beautiful 'show' above them.

Tonight is really a beautiful and peaceful night. And it wasn't only their opinion, judging by how much people on the park right now. Family, friends, lovers, everyone is here to enjoy this peaceful night by simply watching the beautiful display of the stars on the night sky. It sounds really poetic in Mato mind and she can't help, but let out a small smile after thinking about something like that.

She then silently glances at the other three girls around her who still enjoying the beautiful sight above them with awe expressions on each of their faces. The sight makes the smile on Mato face become bigger, seeing her friends happy like this will never fail to make her happy in the process.

Satisfied after seeing her friends' happy expression, Mato turns her attention back to the wonderful sight above them. Mato sometimes still unable to believes that three years had passed since the first time the three of them had become friends like this. She still capable of remembers very clear about all the events which had happened on them, about all the conflict which happened on the real world… And the conflict which happened on the Otherworld. Otherworld… Three years ago, she will never believe that there is another world where the beings which live there will have some kind of connection with them, but after what she had experienced three years ago, she now knows very well that the Otherworld exists and serves an important role for them and all female in this world.

The Other self, the name of the inhabitants of the Otherworld, the being which serve as someone who carried their pain on their shoulder by fighting the other Other self that become the source of their pain, the one who is always there for them, protect their feeling indirectly and make the pain in their heart go away by a method that Mato disagrees until now. Things had been like that since long before Mato even born, but when she was born, at the same time, her Other self also born and this caused the long conflict.

Mato desire to help people make her Other self, Black Rock Shooter, become truly strong and unknown to her that her desire to help people also make Black Rock Shooter went on rampage on the Otherworld and kill every Other self she had met since by killing an Other self, it also means freeing the human-counterpart from their pain and Black Rock Shooter see this as a way to follow her desire. Mato, of course, never know about this, until she attend that junior high school, where she met Saya Irino and finally learn the truth from her own childhood friend, Yuu Kotari, that turns out to be one of Other self that live in human world since her human-counterpart demand her to switch place with her.

And that leads to the complicated situation that thankfully had been over three years ago, after Mato decides to comfort Black Rock Shooter in person and find a way to her heart, making she finally sees that she doesn't need to follow her desire, that she can live without following Mato desire, though in the end, Black Rock Shooter still chooses to fight, but this time only for protecting her feeling, not for following her desire again.

Afterward, things had been great for the four of them. She, Yomi, Kagari, and Yuu, the real Yuu Kotari, had become best friend ever since the event that involves the Otherworld end and even after the four of them had graduated from the junior high school and enter a different high school, their friendship always remaining strong. Because of her high grades, Yomi had enrolled into one of those high school that reserved for students with high grade and smart brain and Kagari, because of her parents wish, had been enrolled into a girl only high school while she and Yuu, because of their average grades, had enrolled into one of those average high school, but even though they now are attending different high school, they will always spare some of their time to hang out with each other just like what they are doing right now.

Mato also noted that as they grew older, their appearance somehow starts to resemble the appearance of their Other selves. Kagari, ever since attending high school, had decided to let her hair loose and make her resemble Chariot even more, Yomi ebony hair had become longer than before and she also stops using those red ribbons and she had made her hair to looks wavy, a trait that her hair shares with Death Master hair, and for Yuu, she never had any intention to change her hair style so it remains the same. As for herself, she has let her hair become longer and tied it in an uneven pigtail style, as she thought that it was a cool hairstyle.

Focusing her attention back toward the rain of shooting stars above her, Mato can't help, but wonder whether there is another world aside from their world and the Otherworld. Did another world also exist? If so then, what the world look like? Did it have some kind of connection to their world like the Otherworld? Sometimes, Mato can't help, but thinking about something like that, but for now, seeing the stars like this with her friends is enough for her…

But unknown to her, that another world aside from the human world and the Otherworld is really exist, the world which filled with a more dangerous creatures than Otherworld… The world which a certain black messy haired boy had faced all this time…

* * *

"It was really awesome, right?" Mato commented as the four girls walk toward the residential area where their houses were located. A few minutes had passed since they leave the park after watching the beautiful sight of the rain of shooting stars.

"Yeah, it was really awesome!" Yuu exclaimed cheerfully which make the other three girls let out a giggle after hearing their enthusiastic friend's response.

"But you were strangely really quiet Yuu, you even barely said any words except when answering Mato question. I think our friend here has fallen in love with the shooting stars" Kagari pointed out with a smirk on her face after poking the shortest girl's shoulder a few times.

"And is that a wrong thing? I don't think it was a strange thing, especially since one of our friend always worshipped a certain coloring book, even until now" Yuu replied while glaring at the only blonde girl in their group, but her glare instantly vanish when the person she mentioned let out a 'Hey!'. This makes three girls let out another giggle while Mato (who up until now still reading the book about the little bird that she really fond of) only crossing her arms while looking away and puffing both her cheeks.

"I am not worshipping it, I am only fond of it" Mato said with an annoyed tone while she gives her friends, who still snickering, a glare that told them to shut up. Yomi, who finally decide to stop giggling (unlike Kagari and Yuu), decides to step in the conversation and defend her friend before any more teasing could come again.

"Well, we all always have something we fond of, right? So, I think it wasn't strange for Mato to keep reading that book over and over"

"Yeah, I agree with you, but Mato still has too many things she fond of like that book, star, blue, and the guy from class 1-E" Yuu replied with a sly grin after she witness both Mato's cheeks instantly turning red after she heard what Yuu mentioned.

"I am not fond of him! He was really a creep, following me everywhere I go, I even need to hide whenever I want to eat my lunch because he can't leave me alone and give me some space!" Mato complained loudly while waving her arms around. Just remembering about that strange guy already send a shiver to her spine, she really needs to find a way to finally make him realize that she doesn't have any interest in him and definitely want him to learn about personal space.

Her response is once again causing her friends (except Yomi who only smiled) to let out another round of giggling and this leave Mato to crosses her arms again with a pout on her lips. Afterward, the rest of the journey toward their homes only filled with small chat, teasing, and occasionally laughter and this is the moment where the four girls really likes with no worry over anything and just laughing and chatting with each other, but sadly like all the moment in this world, their moment also need to end when they finally reaches their house.

After bidding farewell to her friends, Mato continues her journey toward her house alone since her home was located farther than her friends' houses. While walking toward her house with a small smile on her face, Mato let out a soft hum about one of her favorite songs in order to chase away the lonely feeling and the quietness that surround her. Actually, Mato was a bit scared of walking around like this on a late hour because of the rumor of some thugs lurking around at night. Quicken her pace, Mato wishes that nothing bad will happen on her way toward her house.

"Help!"

Mato's feet instantly stop walking on its own the moment the pleading sound of help reaches her ears. Her blue eyes are quickly scanning her environment, trying to find where that voice coming from. When she heard the same voice for the second time, Mato instantly figures out that the voice coming from the alley a few meters from her position. Without even thinking, the girl rushes to the alley to find out about who was pleading for help.

Peeking into the alley carefully, Mato found what look like a young boy sitting with his back on the wall while he hugging his knee close to his chest and buries his face on his arms. Carefully, Mato starts to approach the little boy (while keeping an eye just in case someone dangerous will show up) before kneeling in front of the little boy and observe the condition of the boy. She can't find any physical wound on the boy, so maybe something scare him?

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Mato asks softly and as gentle as possible place her left hand on the boy's shoulder, but what happened next isn't something she had expected at all. Her back hit the wall behind her pretty hard as a pained cry escape her mouth the moment her back makes contact with the hard brick wall before her body sliding down to the ground.

Opening her blue eyes after the pain starts to fade away, Mato let out a gasp when she sees that the boy in front of her already transforming into what best describe as a monster. His once small body now already turning into a big and bulky black body with white marking all over of his bare body, both his palms and feet are armed with a sharp-looking nail, and his face, his scary face, is nothing more than a red mask with a fiery orange hair with a pair of horns on its forehead.

Mato quickly stood up on her feet while holding back the pain on her back and about to run away, but the monster in front of her won't let her doing it as the moment Mato about to runs, the monster quickly lunge forward and pinning her on the wall by grabbing her shoulder and this make the blue eyed girl let out another pained cry as the monster's big hands crushing her little shoulder.

The monster let out a roar which forces Mato to look away from it as she closes her eyes to prevent it saliva entering her eyes. Once the roar subsides, Mato gathers all of her courage and staring up at the monster that let out a growl. Oh, how she wishes she has Black Rock Shooter power on a moment like this so she can defend herself. Mato closes both her blue eyes when the monster inched his face to hers, she can feel it sniffing her face and neck before opening its mouth judging by the stink scenes that entering her nostril.

'Please, somebody, anyone, please help me!' Mato screamed internally after she opens her blue eyes back to witness the mouth of the monster that pinning her on the wall already a mere inch from her face. And just when she about to close her eyes again, the sound of something stabbing through a flesh reaches her ears and then, what happened next really made her feel both relieved and thankful. Because the moment she fully opened her eyes again, a beautiful blue flame engulfs the monster entire body before it disappears in an instant.

The shocked girl falls on her butt the moment the monster disappear, but Mato expression remain the same as her wide blue eyes staring at the sight in front of her. Stood right in front of her is a boy, look older than her, with messy black hair and a pair of blue eyes that have a darker shade than her eyes. He is dressed in a black coat with a flaming katana on his right hand and a blue flame that covering his entire body. The time seemed to stop as her blue eyes staring into his blue eyes, but the time quickly running back after the boy mutters a few words that also snap her from her shocked state.

"Are you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are, chapter 02 and once again I will say it that this story is random and I don't even know where this story going to lead. Anyway, like always please enjoy and Review.**

 **Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

Those blue flames are so beautiful…

Their color reminds her of a bright blue sky…

And at the same time they also remind her of a deep blue sea…

But in her opinion, there is something that more beautiful than those blue flames…

And that something is the eyes of the owner of those blue flames…

The blue eyes that not only filled with warmth and care but also with passion…

The blue eyes that belong to the black haired boy…

And the name of that black haired boy is…

"Mato Kuroi!"

"Eh?!"

Mato instantly brought back to the land of reality when a loud voice enters her ears. Stood next to her is no other than the scariest woman she ever knows (and the one who brought her back to reality), her math teacher, Ms. Edogawa, who right now is staring at her with her infamous evil glare which make Mato want nothing but to just disappear from this class.

She can hear a few snickers coming from her classmates and this make the black haired girl lowered her head slightly to hide her cheeks which undoubtedly already turning red from the embarrassment. It was already embarrassed enough to get caught daydreaming in a class by the most frightening teacher in the whole school, but worst, she was daydreaming about him! She was very lucky to not share the same class with Yuu or else, that girl would drive her insane if she ever knows about this.

"Deciding to daydream in my class, hmm? Fine then, but I expect an assignment from page 40 on my desk on the next Monday along with the assignment I will give you after this" the brown haired woman said firmly while raising one of her eyebrows before turning around and start walk away, leaving Mato who (literally) have her jaw hit the ground after hearing the amount of assignment she need to do for the weekend.

She can hear her classmates start to snicker again, but she doesn't care anymore about it as she slams her head on the surface of her desk and softly cursing her fate. What did she do to receive such cruel fate like this?! She even never hurts a fly before! Okay… Maybe she ever hurt a fly before, but still… She guesses this is what she will get if she was daydreaming about a boy that she barely knows and just met yesterday.

But he really does have beautiful blue eyes, and even though at the first glance his eyes look really simple, but it actually holds numerous emotions at the same time, something that she never saw before. Although, she also needs to admit that he does have a handsome face…

…

…

Wait…

Steam instantly coming out from both Mato's ears as her whole face is instantly turning red. Mato quickly looks around and silently let out a sigh of relief when none of her classmates were paying attention to her anymore. She silently hides her face, as she can feel her face still felt warmer than usual, with her arms before she closes her eyes and kicking herself for thinking about something like that.

She admits that she rarely found a handsome guy (except those idols who always appear on TV), but she will lie to herself if she doesn't admit that she indeed found him handsome… Only a bit… Okay, he was truly handsome, but she won't tell it to him or anyone because that would be weird and awkward.

Mato then opens both her blue eyes again and stares at the surface of her table (which obviously made of wood). Her blush has been reduced, but she still feels both her cheeks felt a little warmer than usual. She wonders where the boy is right now and what he is doing right now, she also wonders whether he still thinking of her now or not? And speaking of their first meeting…

* * *

"Are you okay?"

The moment those words coming out of his mouth, Mato can feel the time around them finally start to moves again. But even so, both her mind and her body were still too shocked after what just happened before and still trying to process about what she just experienced before. The boy in front of her (who still cloaked by a blue flame) only staring at her with a mix of confused and worried expression on his face while she keeps staring at him, at his blue eyes which also staring at her blue eyes.

They remain like that for a few minutes before the boy in front of her finally sheath his sword which interestingly causing all the flame that surrounds his body to disappear, though Mato is still in shock to care about anything like that. After making sure that his sword is properly sheathed, the black haired boy quickly kneeling down in front of her, but he seems to do not know about what to do once he was already on his knees. He scratches the back of his head, ordering his brain to think of something, anything that he could do to comfort the girl in front of her.

Though before his brain could give him any idea about what he supposed to do in a situation like this, the girl in front of her already reacts faster than his brain. Before he was even aware of it, Mato already lunges forward before wrapping both her slender arms around the boy's torso and quickly trapping him in an embrace with her face on his chest.

At first, the boy, of course, felt surprised because of the girl sudden action, but when he feels the small figure that embracing starting to shaking, he doesn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around her shaking form and offer as much comfort as he can. The boy is completely understood about why the girl suddenly hugging like this, she just experienced a near death experience and no doubt, she was so scared about it, judging by how badly her body shaking right now.

"It's okay, you are safe now, nothing going to hurt you now" the boy whispered softly as one of his hands start to caress the girl's back as gentle as he can (he assumes that her back is bruised due to how she jolt a little when he touch it). The first few minutes only spend with the boy trying to calm down the shaking girl in his arms until eventually the girl's body stops shaking. Slowly, but surely, Mato starts to pull away from the boy embrace, partly because she was fine now and partly because she was quite embarrassed by what just happened, she means her hugging a random guy like that, even though the said boy just saves her life.

"S-sorry… And thank you" Mato whispered softly while lowering her head slightly to hide her face which undoubtedly right now is decorated with a blush. The boy in front of her only gives her a smile before he pats the top of her head twice. And the next few seconds only filled by silence as both the boy and Mato remain silent and don't know what they need to say next after what just happened until the boy in front of her suddenly standing up and offer his hand to her which confuse the black haired girl a little.

"It was already too late for a girl like you to wander around alone, mind if I accompany to your destination?" The boy offered kindly with another smile on his face while waiting for her to accept his hand. At first, Mato only blinks her eyes a few times before she accept the boy's hand and let him helping her getting on her feet, but as soon as the boy letting go of her hand, Mato almost collapse again, but the boy prevent it by grabbing both of her shoulder which instantly make her wince in pain.

"Sorry!" The boy said quickly and letting go of her shoulder, but it turned to be a bad decision as Mato almost falls on the ground again… If not because the boy quickly reacted and grabs her upper arms.

"It's okay, I guess my body still recovering after what just happened earlier" Mato explained with a sad smile on her face. She never imagines that in a calm night like this where she just had a great time with her friends, she will experience something scary like that, but again, she never expecting to learn anything concerning the Otherworld and Other selves in her time as a junior high school student.

"Hop on"

"Eh?"

The voice of the boy in front of her snapped her back to reality and the sight in front of her was enough to make both her blue eyes widen a bit. Earlier when she was still thinking of her thought, the boy already turning around and kneeling down and the gesture which he gives her and what he said earlier was enough to give Mato the idea about what the boy wanted to do.

"You… You want to carry me in piggyback?" Mato asks uncertainly which the boy replied sarcastically with a mix between annoyed and amused tone.

"What do you think am I doing right now except expecting you to just hop on so I can carry you to where you want to go, after all, your body is clearly not on a right condition for walking"

Reluctantly, Mato starts to climb on and after she wraps her arms around the boy's neck, the boy quickly grabs both her thighs before he stands up and starts to walk away from the alley that they had occupied since earlier. After giving the boy the direction to her house, the atmosphere between them once again filled with silence as Mato doesn't know what she supposed to say in this kind of situation. Obviously, she should ask about what the heck is the creature that attacked her earlier and who the boy is, but for now, she was too tired and too embarrassed to say anything to the boy who she believed was someone older than her.

"Hey… Can I know your name?" The boy asks casually and thankfully his question look like is enough to break the awkward atmosphere which surrounds them from the moment the boy offered to carry her to her home.

"Mato… Mato Kuroi" the black haired girl answered with a tired tone as she tightens her grip around the boy's neck and unconsciously snuggling on the boy's back. The air around her was starting getting cold and the boy who carrying her at the moment is surprisingly felt so warm.

"Mato Kuroi, huh? Sound like a nice name for a nice and cute girl"

"Thanks" Mato replied simply because at this point, her eyelids have started to feel heavy and the fact that the boy is so warm does not help her in trying to keep herself awake, just in case.

"What about you? May I know your name?"

"Rin… My name is Rin Okumura" the black haired boy, Rin, answered and this somehow made Mato smile a little as she snuggling more on Rin's back. He was really warm and comfortable.

"Isn't Rin supposed to be a name for a girl?"

"In a way, yeah… But I was too damn tired to care about anyone who cares about it" Rin answered in a fake annoyed manner which success in making the black haired girl on his back giggling.

"Actually, that was a nice name… For… A flaming boy like you" And before Mato even realizes what she just said or how Rin suddenly stops walking with his body become tense all of sudden, she already falls unconscious on his back.

* * *

A sigh escapes her mouth as Mato focuses her attention to the window that located next to her seat while she tried to ignores the loud voice of her damn math teacher who telling the students about one of her 'infamous stories' that she doesn't want to know or care. After she falls asleep on the way of her house, she awakes and found that she already on her room with her mother explained that yesterday a black haired boy who claimed to be an Exorcist from Tokyo escorting her to her house after saving her from a few 'thugs'.

She guesses in a way, Rin doesn't lie about what happened last night, he only bends the truth slightly and what with him being an Exorcist, is he really an Exorcist? If that so, then was the creatures that attacked her yesterday was a Demon? Right now, she has too many questions and she wouldn't able to find any single answer for her questions… Except if she meets him again. Besides, she still doesn't thank him properly for saving her life.

"I wonder if we would meet again someday Rin" Mato muttered softly while staring at the bright blue sky from the window of her class.

Unknown to her, a certain black haired boy right now is leaning against the gate of her school with a serious expression on his face while he staring at the white building in front of him.


End file.
